


Caught

by liquidcourage



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-10 11:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidcourage/pseuds/liquidcourage
Summary: "How did we lose Midori?"





	Caught

“Has anyone seen Midori? She’s been gone for too long to just be having a bathroom break.” Keisuke’s propped up against a tree, cranking the charger for his COMP.

Yuzu pushes herself to a standing position from where she was laying in the grass next to Atsuro and Kazuya. “I’ll go check the bathroom,” she offers, stretching her arms above her head as she starts to walk in that direction. “I’m sure she’s just washing up in the sinks or something, though.”

As she walks off, Atsuro points over in the distance. “That crowd is starting to get pretty worked up, don’t you think?”

Kazuya looks up in the direction mentioned. “Yeah, they’re getting pretty loud, I guess.”

Yuzu actually comes back to the group at a jog. “Midori’s missing, guys!” She’s a bit out of breath, fumbling with her COMP to send an email. 

“How did we lose Midori?” Atsuro muses, rising to a standing position and holding out a hand to help Kazuya up. As he rises, Atsuro continues, “You would think we would hear her -- she’s not exactly quiet or subtle.”

At that moment, a sullen blond man approaches the group, arms crossed as he stares Kazuya down. “Hey, blue boy. We have your daughter.”

Blue eyes squint. “I don’t. . . have a daughter?” The statement comes out as more of a question as Kazuya tries to figure out what the other man is on about. 

“What? Then who just asked for warm milk and made us cut the crusts off her sandwich?”

“Oh god, you got Midori.”

**Author's Note:**

> based off of [this tumblr post](https://ezwriting.tumblr.com/post/186457496006/mob-we-have-your-daughter-kazuya-i-dont-have-a).
> 
> Mob: We have your daughter  
> Kazuya: I don’t have a daughter???  
> Mob: Then who just asked for warm milk and made us cut the crusts off her sandwich?  
> Kazuya: Oh god you got Midori
> 
> just a little something light-hearted and relaxed c:
> 
> find me on [tumblr](https://ezwriting.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
